Returning Home
by colleenkali1996
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in 'New Moon', Bella decides to go back home. When Bella goes back to London, where her true home is, and things start to change. -Summary may change-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Colleen, but my name will be "Alice" for this story. This is a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover and I wrote this chapter! Kali, also known as "Esme", will be writing the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and I realize this has already been posted on another account, but Kali and I can't remember the password for it because it's been a while since we've logged on to that account! So we made a new one! And each of these first three chapters have been edited and revised!**

**Disclaimer: Esme and I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

At this point I would normally follow him, but instead I walked back to the house to find Charlie pulling into the driveway.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said, getting out of his police cruiser.

"Hey Charlie." I say, slowly walking up the steps to the front door.

I opened the door, stepping into the house I had called "home" for the past year. I walk up the stairs to my room and start packing, knowing that I probably won't be coming back in a while; knowing that I might not come back at all.

* * *

Almost an hour later, I hear a knock at my door and turn to see Jacob standing in my doorway.

"Hey Jake." I say.

"Hey Bella. Whatcha doing?" He asks, coming over to watch me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I ask, sarcastically. "I'm packing."

"Where are you going?" He asks, curiosity and concern on his face.

"Home."

"Back to Phoenix?"

"No," I say, turning to look at him. "I'm going home to London."

"But I thought this was your home. Or Phoenix."

"I _thought_ this was my home," I start. "But it doesn't feel like home anymore. And I _did_ live in Phoenix for a while, but it just wasn't right, just like it doesn't feel right being here in Forks. My real home is in London, where all my friends are waiting for me." I finish, getting my owl cage down from the shelf in my closet.

"London? But you don't have an accent! You don't even sound British! I mean, how long did you live there? And what's with the cage? I wasn't aware you had a pet." Jacob says, fuming.

"Jacob, you just wouldn't understand." I say, shaking my head slowly.

"I wouldn't understand? What wouldn't I understand? I'm a freakin' werewolf for God's sake!"

I turn to look at him. His fists are clenched and his knuckles are turning white, his face contorted in rage.

After a minute of silence, he slowly shakes his head and unclenches his fists. The expression on his face turns into an angry sadness.

"See ya Bells." He whispers as he turns and walks out the door.

Slowly, I turn around and cross over to the window. Looking down I see Jacob run into the woods, angry and unforgiving. I open the window, letting the cold air seep into the room.

Sitting down on my bed, I break down and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_Pop!_

I wake, alertness coming to me in a rush. I look around the room to see my beautiful white owl sitting at the head of my bed and two red-haired boys standing in front of my closed bedroom door.

"Fred? George? What are you guys doing here?!" I exclaim, jumping off my bed to hug them.

"We came to get you; we're taking you home." Fred says, smiling.

"Yeah, Dumbledore wouldn't tell us where you were living now, but we managed to weasel the answer out of him." George says, sitting on my bed.

"Oh, wow. I wonder how you did that. Maybe a little bit of veritaserum?" I say, jokingly. And then I take a look at their faces. "Oh you naughty weasels! You're gonna get into so much trouble!"

And then my best friends and I burst out laughing. I had forgotten how interesting these two were, but that's just how we are. We steal things, like, get in trouble, and manage our way out of things. No matter what we do, we manage to get out of the serious trouble we _should_ be in.

"So how are you getting out of it this time?" I ask.

"Hmmm…maybe a little bit of running away." Fred says, stroking his chin.

"To where?" I ask, my eyebrows raised.

"Uhm…here." George says.

And then we're laughing again, tears escaping our eyes.

After talking and hanging out for a while, I realize something.

"Hey guys. How did you get here by magic if you're underage?" I ask, looking at them suspiciously, wondering if they really _were_ in trouble.

"They moved the age down a year, so technically we're allowed to use magic out of school right now." Fred explains.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"But we still have to take seven years of school at Hogwarts starting at the age of eleven." George adds on.

"Oh." I say. "Well that's okay; it means another year of pranks!"

* * *

Finally, I'm back on the Hogwarts grounds, ready to catch up on what I've missed and ready to learn more.

It's only the first day back for me and I've already seen most of my old friends. I've also beaten up a few of my enemies already as well. Got two weeks of detention for that, but oh well!

Walking into the Gryffindor common room I see my second favorite trio, the first being Fred, George, and I.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron! Hey Hermione!" I say.

"Bella!" They shout in unison.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asks. "I thought you weren't going to be back for another half a year!"

"I came back early." I say, smiling. "Forks wasn't working out for me like I thought it would." A pause. "Wait. I told you about Forks, right?"

"Yes." They reply in unison.

"Okay, good! Because I didn't want to have to explain it all." I say.

"Bella!" says a voice to my left.

I look over and see an awkward looking boy sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace turned to look at me.

"Neville Longbottom! I haven't seen you in forever!" I say, walking over to give him a hug.

"Hey, wait a second!" Harry says. "Where are our hugs?"

"Oops! Sorry guys! Guess I forgot your hugs back in Forks!" I say, turning to look at them and shrugging.

I see Harry roll his eyes and shake his head, while Ron gives a little laugh and Hermione gives a little smile; it's obvious that I'm joking.

"Oh, get over here!" I exclaim, holding my arms out, waiting for them to hug me.

"It's good to have you back." Harry says, smiling.

"It's good to be back." I reply, a big grin on my face.

* * *

Potions. Oh, Professor Snape, what ever did I do without you?

Like any normal potions class, Snape is making his rounds criticizing our potions as we do our best to create them. Today we're trying to perfect a calming draught. The instructions make it seem easy, but it really isn't.

Half-way through class I notice my potion is acting very strange, bubbling and frothing. I am just about to raise my hand to motion Professor Snape over when my cauldron explodes.

Opening my eyes, I see Madam Pomfrey above me and a woman I hadn't seen in quite a while.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! As I said before, Esme will have the next chapter! Until next time, please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**- Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Kali here! I hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait! Thanks everyone so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Alice and I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

"Molly!" I exclaim jumping up to hug her while getting a disapproving look from Madame Pomfrey.

"Bella dear! I've been so worried about you! When did you get back from your trip?" Molly asks after releasing me from the hug.

"I just got back this morning actually. The trip was fine but I don't think I'll be going back there for a while" I tell her then turn to look at Madame Pomfrey "May I leave?" I ask.

"Yes but don't do anything to strenuous." Madam Pomfrey says sternly.

"Yes ma'am! Do you want to walk with me Molly?" I ask. Molly shakes her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't dear I have to get back to the Burrow but you better write soon!" I nod in agreement before she floos out of the infirmary and I make my way to the great hall for dinner. As I'm walking through the corridors I see my second favorite trio walking ahead of me and quickly come up with a plan to surprise them. Harry is walking in the middle so it should work perfectly. I wait a few seconds before I run and launch myself onto Harry's back. He staggers and lets out a grunt as Hermione and Ron let out startled shrieks. Harry's hands automatically secure themselves around my knees so I don't fall off as he realizes it's me and catches his balance and continues to walk.

"What was that for?" Ron asks as he and Hermione calm down and catch up with us. I just shrug and he rolls his eyes. I tighten my legs and arms and decide to strike up a conversation with Harry as Hermione and Ron start bickering at each other.

"So how much did you miss me?" I tease craning my neck over his shoulder and turn my head to look at his face.

He turns his head slightly and smiles at me. "I missed you a lot and I'm really glad you're back."

I smile widely and jump off his back and move around to face him. "I really missed you too Harry." I say and give him a tight hug. He wraps his arms pulling me as close to him as possible as I rest my head against his shoulder and close my eyes. What feels like hours later I pull back my head and give him a kiss on the cheek, jump down, and run away before he can say anything.

I can't believe I just did that! How stupid can I be? He doesn't feel the same as I do! I shouldn't have done that! If he finds out that I like him he's going to leave me just like Edward did!

* * *

HPOV (Harry)

I watch her run away and I feel like I'm frozen in place. I feel a huge smile coming onto my face and Hermione has to shake me out of the Bella-induced daze I'm in.

"What are you still doing here?" Hermione asks incredulously. Ron is just standing in the background looking confused as I take off in the direction that Bella ran in. I keep running through the corridors until I hear sobbing coming from an empty classroom. I open the door and see Bella in the corner sobbing into her hands. I walk slowly over to her and put my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. She buries her head into my chest without looking up.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I ask while running my hand up and down her back.

"I'm scared" She says quietly.

"Scared of what sweetheart?" I ask gently.

"Scared of getting hurt"

"Who do you think will hurt you?" I ask confused

"You" She whispers

"Why would I hurt you?" I ask even more confused than before

"I just feel like...like if I get close to you, you'll just push me away." she says, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey look at me," I say pulling her chin up with my finger so that I can look into her eyes "I would never push you away from me. You are the most caring, beautiful, selfless person I know."

"Really?" She with a tearful expression

"Really" I say with a small smile and give her a small kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Alice has the next chapter so until my turn! Read, Review, Alert! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Alice here! As promised, I wrote the next chapter! So here is chapter 3, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Esme and I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

Bella POV

Hand in hand, Harry and I walked into the Great Hall, smiling. After my little crying episode I dried up my tears and put on a cheerful expression because I was very happy to finally have Harry as my own. I finally got to hold him as I did in my fantasies and I get to see him every day now that I'm back at Hogwarts.

I turn my head and see Harry looking at me, a big grin on his face, excitement and happiness radiating off of him like heat radiating off the sun. I smile and blush, looking down at the floor.

We find Ron and Hermione sitting together at the Gryffindor table and sit across from them. I was already blushing insanely and Ron wasn't helping at all.

"Well finally!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you two were never going to get together! I mean, the four of us have only known each other for 7 years! How long does it take to realize the person sitting right next to you is perfect for you?"

"Ron." Harry started, laughing. "Think about what you just said and look to your left."

Ron turned to his right, looking at this sister Ginny, who had just sat down and was already obviously confused.

"Your other left." I said.

Ron turned and looked at Hermione and blushed. He looked down in embarrassment, his face and ears as red as a tomato. Hermione, realizing what Harry and I were saying, blushed and looked down.

The rest of dinner went smoothly; nothing surprising or unexpected happened. It was actually pretty quiet except for the accustomed rumble of talking and the occasional clinking of silverware.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and quickly took a 10 minute shower, followed by getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and combing through my extremely tangled hair. It was 7 in the morning by the time I was ready, and none of the girls in my dorm were awake yet, so I went downstairs to the common room.

The common room was vacant, which wasn't unusual for 7 in the morning. Walking out into the hallway, I wandered around, trying to remember what had made me so happy and excited to get up before 7.

Before I could come up with an answer, I turned the corner and spotted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They didn't notice me walking towards them, which was unusual, as they were occupied with a piece of paper that had writing on it and seemed to have been crumpled up and stuffed in a pocket many times. When I was about five feet away, they finally heard my footsteps. Malfoy quickly stuffed the paper in his pants pocket and turned to face me, Crabbe and Goyle backing him up.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said, smirking. "What do we have here? A little Gryffindor all alone? What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"It's none of your business. At least I don't have to have someone with me, holding my hand to wander the hallways." I retorted.

"Why you little – "

"Jelly-legs jinx!" I yelled.

Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor, their legs wiggling in the air.

"Hey, no fair! My legs are jelly!" Goyle said.

"So Malfoy, lets see how you do without someone to hold your hand." I say.

"Expulso!" Malfoy yells, causing a torch near me to break and shatter into a million pieces that scatter across the floor.

"Incarcerous!" I yell. Ropes shoot out of the end of my wand, wrapping around Malfoy and causing him to fall to the floor. "So who do you think is going to win this battle?" I ask.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," Malfoy says, sneering. "Seeing as you are the only one who can do anything at the moment."

"Thought so." I reply, walking away from him. Just as I am about to turn the corner, I remember Crabbe and Goyle. I turn around and look at them, saying "Un-jellify."

* * *

Malfoy POV

Just before Bella turns the corner, she looks back at Crabbe and Goyle and says, "Un-jellif."

Crabbe's and Goyle's legs immediately fall to the floor with a _thump! _They book sit up, looking frustrated.

"That sucked royal hippogriff!" Goyle says. "I can't believe I couldn't figure out the counter-curse was just 'un-jellify!'"

* * *

**Any of you recognize the AVPM reference? :D**

**Well this is kind of short, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. (Doctor Who reference? ;) )**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Esme has the next one! Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**

**- Alice**


End file.
